


Freak

by WildChildRed41



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildChildRed41/pseuds/WildChildRed41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a couple of dates before Andy made his move and when he finally did he’s someone not even you recognize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freak

You couldn’t explain it, the thought of Andy trying anything with you sent you over the edge especially at night when you were alone. Imagining him touching you and kissing you passionately telling you how much he wanted you and how much you wanted him, you thought about it daily. You two have had many dates and he hasn’t tried anything yet. You admired him for not being like other guys when it came down to it, he never pressured you or bugged you about it but now you wish he would. He had asked you over for a night in of movies and pizza which seemed nice considering the long days you had leading up to this night.

Now you were sitting on his couch with his arm wrapped around you pulling you closer to him. He would begin to mumble things about the main characters or laugh to himself, to be honest you weren’t really paying attention to it at all your mind just kept going back to the little scenario you etched into your brain. If it wasn’t a fantasy you were sure it really had happened. You heard a sigh, looking up at Andy he looked a bit upset, “You aren’t paying attention.” He muttered and you shook your head, “No I am.” His grip tightened. “No. You aren’t.” he didn’t sound like his usual goofy self, you wondered if maybe you not paying attention to the movie really bothered him. You sat up and went to apologize about your mind being scattered but before the words could even leave your mouth his lips crashed onto them.

Your mind was trying to comprehend what was happening, he was kissing you, Andy, the goof ball who could never really take anything serious. His hands reached up the back of your shirt and messed with your bra clasp, your tongues fought for dominance as he got your bra undone he pulled back leaving you wanting more. He grabbed your hand and led you to his bedroom, without a word he sat on the edge of his bed and stared at you. “W-what?” you questioned wanting to know exactly what he wanted from you. “Take it off (Y/N). All of it.” a grin plastered his face and you felt your cheeks get hot, but like you thought about it so often you knew exactly what would’ve pleased him.

You moved over to him while undoing the button on your shorts, swaying your hips to the music only you heard in your head you made sure he saw everything you did. From slowly pulling your shorts down to the removal of your shirt you made every movement for him. You climbed into his lap and began to straddle him, you could feel his hard on through your panties as you moved your hips in circles. Your hands moved your bra straps down your arms slowly and when his hands wrapped them around your waist you pushed them off and looked him in the eyes, with your best sexy voice you cupped his chin and looked him dead in the eyes and said, “No touching.” The growl of frustration sent shivers down your spine, you saw him bite his lower lip as he eyed your body. Finally your bra was off and you tossed it to the floor “Damn (Y/N.” you smirked and slowly got off him, turning around you began to rub your ass against him letting his hands roam up your back and into your hair, you could feel the little thrusts he made telling you that he was ready, that he needed you, that he actually wanted to be in control and you loved it. facing him one last time you hooked your thumbs into the side of your panties and tugged them off slowly giving him one last show before he gave you his all. You were standing before him, fully exposed and the look on his face will always be etched into your memory, he licked his lips like a hungry predator and with a motion of his hand he flashed that smile and said, “Get over here and help me.” You obliged happily. Getting on all fours you crawled over to him, as you got between his legs to undo his button and fly you could feel his cock pressing even harder against its bindings wanting to be let out.

He stood up long enough for you to work his pants off while he worked his shirt off, once he was in his boxers you took control once again. Pulling down his boxers his cock popped out and you looked at it with amazement in your eyes. He was much bigger than you anticipated but you were ready; you licked his tip tasting pre-cum as you began to work his shaft up and down up and down. “F-Fuck (Y/N).” His hands intertwined with your hair, you began to bob your head; slowly at first then fast, slow then fast slow then fast. From the moans and hip movements he made you knew you were doing something right, you turned your head sideways just a bit, enough for you to be able to push his cock into the corner of your cheeks with this move it allowed you to make contact more and by the way he held your hair and pulled a bit you knew he enjoyed it as much as you did.

You slowly pulled back dragging your tongue up his cock, once he was out of your mouth you made small kisses down the side of it and before he could say a word you stood up kissing him hard, knocking him over onto the bed. You hovered over him as you positioned his cock right at your entrance. “You ready love?” you asked smiling down at him, he was practically begging for you now. You slowly moved down on his cock, adjusting to his size you let out a small moan of your own, once you got used to it you began to move your hips up and down. He was moaning loudly as he grabbed your hips and moved them to a rhythm he wanted. “Just like that (Y/N), holy shit.” You had to admit how he helped you work your hips gave you even more pleasure, his cock was hitting every spot and you enjoyed it deeply.

Sitting up you intertwined your hands with his and moved to a new rhythm, he looked at you again and smiled, “You’re so sexy you know that?” you blushed and let his hands go, when you did they roamed your entire body, from your hips to your stomach to your breasts; your whole body was on fire and it was Andy who was causing it. “(Y/N) get one your hands and knees for me.” You listened and moved onto the bed you bent down so that your ass was up in the air for him, you waited for him and when you felt his light touches you couldn’t wait any longer. “Andy please I need you.” He chuckled, “Once more babe.” He was teasing you now, you could feel his tip prodding your entrance it felt so good if you weren’t at your climax before you were getting there now. “Please Andy I’m begging you…. Fuck me.” 

“With pleasure.” With that he pushed into you hard, grabbing your hips and pulling you closer to get further into you. His entire length was in you now, you panted loudly as well as whimpering his name, he went slow and gentle at first and then when you least expected it he picked up his pace pounding into you deep hitting new spots you didn’t even know you had. “A-Andy oh god please!” you were begging for release now, but he wasn’t ready to give it to you. He bent down with you and bit into your shoulder leaving more than one love bite behind. You weren’t going to be wearing tank tops any time soon. You were getting near your climax and before you knew it you were moaning, screaming his name out, it was like his name was a prayer to the gods. You felt yourself tighten around his cock as you came, he felt it too because not long after he was tightening his grip on your hips digging his nails into your skin. “(Y/N) f-fuck…” his thrusts got smaller and slower and you felt the warmth of his cum fill you up. He pulled out and laid next to you pulling you close. Your sweaty bodies breathed in sync as you laid your head on his chest you could hear his heart beat and you smiled, your daydreams had nothing on this.

“That was amazing (Y/N) it was better than I had always imagined it to be.”

You leaned up on your elbow and smiled at him, planting a kiss on him. “I love you Andy.” You said putting your forehead to his. “I love you too (Y/N).”


End file.
